


Christmas Cards

by TheHorae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Reader makes Christmas cards, but has a little difficulty with Bucky’s card.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Christmas Cards

It was that time of year. The christmas season had arrived, and you couldn’t be more thrilled. You had been waiting a whole eleven months to celebrate your favourite holiday, and now, it was just a week away. Even better; this would be your first Christmas as an avenger, and because of that, you needed to make it the best one yet.

You sat at the kitchen table, hunched over a small pile of cards, envelopes, and pens; writing at such a high speed that it looked like your hand was going to fly off your wrist and dent the wall. 

It was a Christmas tradition; ever year, you would write your friends a Christmas card that told them how thankful you were for them. It was a way to be sappy without the embarrassment of doing it face-to-face, which you loved.

You had finished the majority of the cards, but one in particular had you stumped. Everyone else’s cards were so easy to write, so uncomplicated. You complimented Nat on being a great friend, Steve on his leadership, and tony on his smart mouth, but you had no idea what to write for Bucky. 

You were good friends with him, so it should be easy to tell him how you much you value him, but it was the exact opposite-for a very specific reason.

You were in love with him. Which sucked. You were not experienced in the ways of love, and even less so in telling the person you love that you actually do, in fact, love them. That was why you enjoyed writing the cards, so you didn’t have to vocalize your feelings. 

But, it was different with Bucky. He was your rock, your safe place, but you never told him that. You wanted so desperately to keep your friendship intact, which is why you were petrified of telling him how you really felt.

As if on cue, the man of the hour strolled into the kitchen, obviously on the hunt for breakfast. His gaze landed on you, and his face lit up.

“Morning doll, you sleep ok?” He smiled, opening the fridge and peering inside.

“I did, actually. How about you?” You asked, hurriedly tucking his card into the bottom of the pile.

“I got a nice four hours last night; that’s a new record I think.” He stated, popping the cap off the orange juice and drinking straight from the jug.

“Buck! Come on, we all drink from that!” You jumped up from your seat and tried to wrestle the jug away from him.

“Get outta here, I need my vitamin C! I’m a growing boy!” He swatted your hands away, managing to finish off the jug.

“You’re such a goon, Barnes.” You sneered, snatching the jug from his hand and dropping it into the recycling.

“I think you just want me to catch a cold and die.” He replied, following you back to the table.

He sat across from you, a big grin on his face as you started to put your cards into their envelopes.

“Are those Christmas cards?” He asked, grabbing one of them. 

“You betcha, it’s a tradition.” You placed Steve’s card into an envelope and sealed it with a sticker shaped like his shield. 

“Yeah? Did you make one for all of us?” He opened the card in his hands, but you snatched it away before he could read it.

“Not yet, I’m not done all of them.” You stated, keeping an eye on his unfinished card at the bottom of the pile.

“Did you finish mine?” He looked at you with big exaggerated puppy-dog eyes, and you giggled and shook your head.

“Nope, I’m actually not going to make one for you.” You stated sarcastically.

“That’s so mean of you, [y/n]. After all I’ve done for you.” He lifted his metal hand to his forehead melodramatically.

“What exactly have you done for me? Except for drink up the compound’s orange juice.” You asked, as you placed Nat’s card in an envelope sealed with a spider sticker.

“I protected you from food poisoning last week.” 

“Eating all the salmon Steve made for team dinner last Tuesday was not protecting me from food poisoning.”

“It was Steve; his cooking would kill a lesser man.” 

You laughed, shaking your head as you slipped Tony’s card into it’s envelope.

“Thanks for being so thoughtful.” You smiled at Bucky, and you meant every word you said.

“How could I not be thoughtful, doll. It’s you.” He replied, giving your free hand a squeeze, causing your heart to race.

You looked away from him for a moment, trying to collect yourself. He was being so sweet, it made you wonder if he felt the same about you.

“You’re sweet.” You managed, meeting his gaze once again. 

“Only for you.” He winked, and you had to force yourself not to swoon.

“I’ve gotta finish these, Buck. As much as I love spending time with you, I think I’m gonna have to move elsewhere.” You grinned, gesturing to the unfinished cards beside you.

“Don’t worry doll, I’m training with Sam soon. You can stay put,” He replied, getting up from his seat, “I’ll see you later.”

You smiled back at him, and felt a sense of accomplishment flow through you. You knew what you would write in his card.

-

After finishing the cards, you made a point of putting them places that the recipient would normally be. Tony’s would go in his lab, Steve’s would be in the compound garden, Nat’s would be in the library, and so on. 

You weren’t sure where to put Bucky’s card, as he was normally with you, and you would rather be dead then give it to him in person.

Luckily, you were walking by his room as you pondered it’s placement, and you decided that you would slide it under his door. Your hands shook as you did so, knowing full well that what should have been a simple Christmas card held the weight of your heart inside the envelope. You hoped, no, prayed that he would feel the same as you scurried off to your room.

-

Bucky sat on his bed, writing contentedly in his journal, when he saw a card slide under his door. He beamed when he saw it, knowing exactly what it was.

He was looking forward to getting your Christmas card since that morning, and the excitement only built as the time went on. 

He walked over to his door and picked up the card, admiring the penmanship on the outside. He loved how you wrote his name on the envelope in such stylish cursive lettering, and it made him even more anxious to open the card.

He ripped open the envelope, pulled the card out, and eagerly read the contents.

Dear James,  
I am writing this letter to tell you how much you mean to me.  
You have always been my rock, my foundation. You are so supportive and caring towards me, and I could not appreciate it more. You make me feel like I can do anything.   
There’s nothing I want more in this Christmas season than to be yours. You are such an incredible man, and I can do nothing but love you.  
I want you to know that I will always stand by you, even if you don’t feel the same about me. 

Love,   
[y/n]

Bucky stared at the card for what seemed like hours, studying every carefully written word on the paper. 

He felt like he was on cloud 9. You loved him. You felt the same way about him. He felt like he could cry as he held the card to his chest. But his bliss was cut short at the realization that you didn’t know he felt the same about you. 

In an instant, he ran from his room, searching for you. He checked all around the compound, nearly running over Sam twice and scaring Nat so bad that she threw her shoe at him. He finally found you at your spot at the kitchen table, calmly reading a book.

You looked up at the man in the kitchen doorway, panting and with a wild look in his eye. You placed your book on the table and approached him.

“Hey Buck, everything ok-mm!” You were interrupted by his hands gripping your waist and his lips crashing down onto yours.

Your mind was reeling; had he read your card? Does this mean he feels the same about you? 

He pulled away quickly, an apologetic look on his face when he saw how surprised you were.

“Did you read my card?” You asked, breathlessly, placing your hands on his wide chest. 

“I did. You’ve got nice writing.” He replied, still holding you impossibly close to him.

“Is what happened just now related to the card?” You felt yourself wanting to move closer to him, your gaze instinctively falling to his lips.

“Oh, yeah it was, sorry.” He blushed, “I’m kinda flustered, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long. Was that ok?” 

You laughed. 

“Of course It was! In fact, you can do it again.” 

“This IS a merry Christmas!” He beamed, brushing his lips against yours once more.

“I love you, Bucky.” You breathed, threading your fingers into his long hair.

“I love you too, [y/n].”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this cute Christmas fic. I hope to write a couple more before the season ends because they’re so much fun lol


End file.
